It is necessary to use a safety component according to an international standard in order to safely use facilities or machines introduced in many production sites. The safety component prevents an automatic device such as a robot from threatening person's safety. The safety component includes a safety controller that executes a safety program, a detection unit that detects existence or entry of a person, an input unit that receives manipulation in emergency, and an output unit that actually stops a facility or a machine.
For example, JP-A-2005-031778 discloses a safety controller that provides safety output to a safety output control target based on input from the input unit and controls running of machinery as one of technologies for ensuring safety in the production site.